


Silver Skies

by lilacsnroses



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Haz, Hurt/Comfort, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Mutual Pining, Nicknames, Private School, Quote: They kind of share that really (One Direction), Rich Harry, Riding, Rimming, Smut, Songs, banter like you've never seen it before, basically just pining and some sadness until they stop being idiots, here we go with the tags, lou - Freeform, new student harry, oooh boy now for the dirty tags, rich everyone tbh, they are dumb but they figure it out, they are soulmates idk what to tell you all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24085450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacsnroses/pseuds/lilacsnroses
Summary: Harry Styles is the new kid at the elitist private school in upstate Connecticut. He's given up on the prospect of having fun before college, until he meets Louis Tomlinson.And then,his whole life turns around.Is this the man he's been waiting for?
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm sorry if that summary was particularly ominous, this is actually the first real fic I've ever wrote and I am nervous to say the least! Anyway, apologies in advance if this is bad, but I gotta start somewhere right? and what a better place to start than with my two favorite boys. I'm a Larry Stan for life sorry not sorry and I wanna do my boys justice. I want to clarify that I'm not sure how long this is going to be, and that I will try to update as regularly as I can! Okay, now I wanna thank my main bitch Sam for being my fav writing pal and the loveliest human ever!!!! I could not have done this without her! she is my proofreader and fellow Larry Stan, I owe her my life. Okay basically this pic is about harry and how his life is cool but he's missing something, something in the shape of a fellow blue-eyed boy and basically they fall in love but act like idiots first. Okay! that is all I will say. Please enjoy and comment what you guys think! Constructive criticism is always welcome! also kudos if u wanna ;;;;;))))))))))
> 
> Enjoy babes!

Chapter 1- It’s Just The Flame

Song: Fame, David Bowie 

// h //

“Jesus! Okay, fine.”  
Harry grunted as he walked up the stairs to his bedroom, the closest door to the right of the winding staircase. 

He had just barely avoided an argument with his mother by the skin of his teeth. It wasn’t his fault that he had forgotten to set his alarm after being told three times already, he had much bigger things to worry about. 

His mother, Anne, had been insisting Harry set his alarm for tomorrow, his first day at The Foxwood School, and showing up late wasn’t a particularly good look for a new student, starting his junior year, mind you- at a very expensive private school. 

After being at the local public high school, located in downtown Stalbridge, for years, Harry was anxious to start anew in a completely different environment, one that was probably surrounded by snobby, rich, assholes- a Connecticut wet dream if you will. 

He was one to talk really, and he knew it too. Harry had been brought up in the same type of affluent environment. His family was worth millions, in investments and hedge funds of opera houses, they had become very successful people, as were the people they married. However, he was also aware that his family was different than those that typically surrounded them.  
They didn’t boast their wealth or diminish the hard work of others, like so many of the families surrounding them in Stalbridge, and he was perfectly content with that. He was proud of his family, and proud of what they had built themselves into, with hardwork. He was proud to represent the Styles family name.

He lived in North Stalbridge, amongst kids who all attended The Foxwood School, also known as Foxwood, by everyone who lived in Stalbridge. His parents had initially decided not to send Harry to the elitist bullpen, due to the fact that they wanted him to be surrounded by people who weren’t…. well, haughty assholes- to be quite frank- and be in a more open climate. 

Be that as it may, at the end of his sophomore year, Harry had come into close quarters with a fight that was taking place in his AP Literature class, and somehow one of the two boys who were fighting pulled a switchblade on the other, and well, Robin and Anne thought that Harry needed to get the hell out of there. 

Harry didn’t tell them that fights happened daily at Stalbridge High, and that he was sure THAT wasn’t the most dangerous fight that had taken place at his school, let alone in that classroom. But, Harry didn’t put up a fight, because, to be quite honest…. he hated his high school, or ex-high school now, and he was elated to get out of there. He didn’t really feel like he was in danger, per se, but he was sad. More than sad, he was depressed, really.  
After his best friend, Valerie, had moved away right before the start of Freshman year, he had been lost. She was his guiding-light all throughout his childhood, from the first day of kindergarten till the last saturday of August before the start of their ninth year, they had been inseparable, and Harry hadn’t found basically anyone since then.  
Harry was an introvert to put it plainly, and the last person, (besides his parents) that had seen Harry’s outgoing side come out, was Valerie. She was the fire to their friendship, who craved rambunctiousness and craziness, and she was like Harry’s second big sister. His own sister, Gemma, had just moved out last year. She had gotten a great job offer in the city, which seemed like the one thing she was waiting for since getting out of College, leaving Harry with no friends except his mom and Step-dad.

_Stupid promotion, goddamnit Gems._

___ _

_____ _

_____ _

Harry’s parents had begrudgingly given into Foxwood, seemingly having no other option, and signed Harry up for his final two years of High School at the prestigious institute. Harry was nervous, _jesus nervous was the biggest understatement of the century. _Nervous to begin his Junior year, and yet, stimulated. Harry was hopeful- for the first time in a long while, that he may be able to find some friends, or one friend at least; make a lasting impact on someone or someplace. He wasn’t sure of anything, but buoyant, nonetheless.__

____

____

Harry trudged his way to his bedroom, both walking into the foot of his bed, and into his cat, (sorry Belle), before turning his white, bedside-table lamp, onto the dimmest setting. He wasn’t sure exactly why he didn’t just switch on the overhead light at the entrance of his navy blue room, except that he felt blinded by it 80% of the time, and also the fact that he was stubborn.

He set his alarm clock to 6:30 a.m. and decided to change his usual ear-splitting, wake-up ringtone, to a song. He scrolled around his music library, faintly considering China Cat Sunflower, before finally deciding on Fame, by David Bowie. _Why not?_

__Harry sat down on his bed and tried his best to not stare at the Foxwood Uniform for too long. He had already spent restless nights, staring droopily at the dark blue and khaki suit- with gold accents on both the tie and jacket, trying to wrap his mind around how the hell he was supposed to wear a uniform for the next two years._ _

____

__Haha, I am going to look so fucking stupid! Harry grimaces, with a half-hearted chuckle.__

____This is really happening. Holy shit._ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

Harry didn’t care much about the uniform really, Foxwood didn’t insist you only wear that. There were variations of shoes, button-downs, shorts, polos and basically every piece of clothing a boy could need for the required dress. It seemed like the dress code for Foxwood was more or less:  
‘Anything expensive that has the school crest on it.’ 

_Goddamnit Harry! He thought, you’re fucking doing it again. ___

____

He needed to get his impending school day out of his mind for at least an hour, needed to stop this constant train of thought that only revolved around one thing: Foxwood, Foxwood, Foxwood, Foxwood, Foxwood. 

Before Harry even knew what he was doing, he found himself inside of his car, Beatles-themed lanyard in hand, and both palms on his fabric, floral steering wheel cover.  
Harry glanced to himself in his rearview mirror in his Jeep-wagoneer 1963 model, (a perk of being a good student in a family with money to spare)- and booked it out of his winding driveway. 

Harry was thankful his parents were so easy-going, Anne and his step-father Robin trusted Harry one-thousand percent and were the complete opposite of helicopter-parents; the epitome of easy-going.  
Don’t get them wrong- they loved Harry; checked in on him when it mattered, spent time together as a family frequently, and talked all of the time, but they were also very busy, both of them with very important careers that they were heavily passionate about, both well-aware that Harry knew how to take care of himself. He most certainly didn’t need supervision 24/7, he was a very cognizant young man, to say the least. 

So when Harry left his house he knew that he had time to himself- time to just relax. The past month had been hectic, for him and his mother especially. They got Harry fitted for his school uniform, ordered tons upon tons of other school paraphernalia that could be worn throughout the school year, as well as purchasing an abundance of school supplies. Not to mention the forms from Foxwood that were required to be filled out by Harry, that were seemingly, endless.

Harry wasn’t sure where he was taking himself, until he got to the neighborhood pond. Harry chuckled to himself, _Nothing if not consistent, Harry._

__The Silver Pond (as Harry had named it a week into his Freshman year), was Harry’s safe space. Living in Northern Stalbridge had its perks, one of the main ones being the woodlands that engulfed them.  
Harry loved the thicket that surrounded his home, it provided a sense of comfort and familiarity that was helpful when Harry needed it most. _ _

____

____

“Beautiful.” Harry exhaled as he climbed out of his car, closing the driver's seat gently, attentive to the peaceful nature that surrounded him, careful not to make too much noise.  
He seated himself gently onto a patch of grass below the willow that overlooked the water.  
Connecticut, you really are just breathtaking, Harry respectfully concluded with a slight, genuine smile. 

August in CT was sweat- inducing, humid and just downright sticky. Nevertheless, it was stunning, as were all of the other months of the year in Stalbridge. Harry thought that he really couldn’t have resided in a more beautiful destination.  
He was lucky, and he tried to remind himself of that whenever he felt like driving to the airport and buying a airplane ticket to Arizona at 3 a.m. 

The grass beneath him was as comfortable as his own bed, serving as a second-home if you will. Harry spent hours there some days, doing homework, reading, drawing, writing, napping, and sometimes he even brought his guitar along with his trusty black-leather journal, which he consistently brought to the silver pond each time he ventured to the enchanting lagoon. This was the place that knew Harry, knew him in a way that no other person had ever known him like ever before.

It was the most alluring place Harry had ever been. A long time ago he had decided, that if he had to choose one place to be for the rest of his life, it would be here; surrounded by the grass, and moss-covered stones, by the pond with its see-through water and lily pads with small buds of white flowers, slowly blossoming to pink at the tips of the petals, encompassed by the trees which provided shade and utter contentment in both the willows and evergreens. 

Harry had never shown anyone this place, and he was sure no one else had discovered it to the extent he had. It twisted into the backwoods, of the backwoods, of the north part of town, and he had never seen anyone at all come by the delicate sanctuary in all of his years admiring it. 

As Harry renewed himself by the pond, taking in its everlasting elegance, thoughts far from The Foxwood School, he contemplated the thing that his mind seemed to never steer too far away from. 

_Am I ever going to share this with anyone? ___

____

Harry sighed.  
Maybe this year he wouldn’t be so lonely anymore, maybe that pit at the bottom of his stomach would be replaced by something else, anything. Obtaining a feeling of satisfaction is all he told himself he was looking for, but deep-down, Harry wanted company, compassion, love?

_Don’t get ahead of yourself dumbass, one step at a time. Make some friends first. ___

____

Harry shook his head, running his ring-clad fingers through his hair- _It’s getting long again, _Harry groaned to himself in his mind. <> He should’ve gotten it cut already… whatever, he’d get it trimmed tomorrow afternoon, after school. __

____

____

Harry rubbed his eyes, cursing himself for wearing jeans and not sweatshorts, _it was SO fucking hot jeus christ. __Shit. _He needed to get home, get some sleep, prepare himself for tomorrow. It was going to be rough, the adjustment to his new school, but taking a break from the non-stop accentuation of the upcoming school day had restored his hope, calmed him down a little bit.____

_____ _

_____ _

Harry carried himself over to his navy blue car, bidding the pond goodnight. 

He had a feeling he would be back sometime sooner rather than later. 

“One step at a time.” 

Yes. Tomorrow he would have to begin to acclimate to his new life, and it was nerve-wracking as hell. But as Harry made his way back to his street; the late-night Connecticut breeze flowing through his curly hair through the open window; radio on low in his car, Harry felt a buzz in himself, one that felt, just….. Good.


	2. Doesn’t Anybody Stay In One Place Anymore?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets to school!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm so so sorry for the delay, I've been super busy with work and school, but I'll be more regular with my chapter updates now!!! This one is a little short but I gotta build it up ya know?? Sorry if there are mistakes I was a tad rushedddddd. Anyway, stream fine line and wallz, i'll be back in a few days with chapter three where things start to get interesting hm hm ;-)

Song: So Far Away 

He couldn’t sleep. It was four in the fucking morning, and Harry couldn’t sleep.  
Well, he had been asleep until his cat started to paw at his bedroom door, which during the previous night, Harry had closed without thinking; mind still warped around its own thoughts, too busy to think about the consequences of shutting his bedroom door before going to sleep. Belle had pawed at the door for minutes on end, scratching the white wood on the outer-side, meowing at volumes Harry didn’t think a cat could accumulate to.  
Harry groaned, regretting his preceding forgetfulness. He schlepped himself to the door, and opened it, feeling the fur brush by him quickly, promptly hearing a pounce onto his duvet. 

“You’re lucky you're cute, cat.” 

Harry, although feeling more comfortable with the familiar weight of Belle on his right leg, couldn’t fall back asleep. By five, he gave up and decided just to get a head start on his morning routine. 

After, brushing his teeth, taking a quick shower, and doing his skincare routine, Harry began to feel a bit better, a bit more like himself. Foxwood started at 7:25 in the morning, the same as Stalbridge high, so the accustomed morning plan was the same, only instead of driving twenty minutes downtown to his school, he only had to make a 10 minute trip. 

Harry was lucky he was a morning person, unlike most teenagers, it made going to school at the bloody crack of dawn a lot easier. 

With an hour still to spare before Harry would put on the navy blue and khaki uniform, he made his way down the back staircase of the house that led right to the kitchen, and fixed himself some tea with toast and strawberry jam.  
_The breakfast of Champions, mhm_

___His house was old tutor style, with some rustic and modern accents adorning the home. It was something to admire from even the road, the type of gorgeous palace you would marvel at in a catalogue._ _ _

__

__

__Although the house was quite big, the estate was bigger. His family had acquired a few acres of land at the tip of northern Stalbridge, the closest house being a little farther away, but not too far to the point where people were completely secluded from one another._ _

__Harry took his breakfast and went out to the back porch, carefully sitting down on his favorite rocking chair, which was garnished with a quilt that Harry had knit himself the previous summer._ _

__The late-August, early-September air was smooth in the fresh morning, the sun beginning to rise in pigmented orange, and red stripes. Harry knew to take advantage of the beautiful sunrises in Connecticut while they still lasted, before the cool fall set in, and you weren’t able to see even a speck of light until 8:30 a.m._ _

__Harry luxuriated in the late summer morning, consuming his peckish meal until it was finished, and got ready for the day.  
_Let’s get this show on the road.__ _

____Before he knew it, Harry was decked out in his Foxwood attire, presentably ready to get to school. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad, maybe he was overreacting and getting too worked up, maybe this would be great!_ _ _ _

_Slow down, harry, _he scolded himself.__

______Before Harry could chicken out and decide to just start Junior year off the next day, he pulled himself together, and took a look in his vertical, bedroom mirror._ _ _ _ _ _

_Shoes: check,  
Pants: check  
Shirt: check  
Blazer: check  
Tie: check _

____

____

___Harry was well aware how hot it would inevitably get, and fully prepared himself for the point in the day at which he would throw his blazer in his rucksack but until then, this would do.  
Before his dirtied-up white converse could carry him to the garage, Harry grabbed his green bandana and a pair of sunglasses, promptly clutching his key-laced lanyard, and raced to his car. _ _ _

________The drive wasn’t bad, and didn’t last as long as he had anticipated. And the low-playing Carole King seemed to ease his nerves a bit, but just a bit.  
Once the calming ‘So far away’ had ceased, it was 7:15, and Harry found himself in the Student lot of the Foxwood campus, perched in the driver's seat, gawking at the school ahead and the students piling inside. He took his lanyard and wrapped it around his fingers, turning off the car, and opening his car door. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Getting a head rush wasn’t something that usually happened to Harry, but as his vertebraes extended, Harry felt a rush of dizziness expel over his head and through his body. He shook off the overwhelming rush and locked his car door._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Now or never H_

____

____

__________Harry pulled out his phone and checked what room he was supposed to go to, in order to retrieve his school schedule, and started off towards room 121._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Oh. _Harry admonished.  
The school was beautiful, and looked ridiculously like a castle.  
_Oh, Connecticut _harry chuckled.  
He walked through the center entrance and made his way to the main office. ____

______________The hallways were crowded with high schoolers at lockers, comparing schedules, and walking to their homeroom classes.  
Harry gaped at the amount of students.  
He was absolutely astounded at the difference in number of people at Foxwood compared to Stalbridge High. At his last school, you could barely make it three feet without being bumped into by at least eight other students, but here? Here there was barely anyone. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________After meeting with his school counselor briefly, and getting his class schedule, he marveled at what she had said to him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“You are one of 45 students in the Junior class, Mr Styles,” Ms Witholby had explained._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Jesus Christ. I’m gonna stick out like a fucking sore thumb._

____

____

________________His homeroom wasn’t far from the office, and as Harry walked up to the open wooden door, he adjusted his dark green bandana, and took a stuttering breath._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_You’ll be okay, just don’t make eye contact with anyone._

____

____

__________________Harry opened the door with a push, and felt eyes on him everywhere. There were a few seats towards the back of the classroom, so he shuffled through the far left aisle of the room and took a seat in the very back to avoid making contact with any other person. The desk was in the far right corner at the very back, Harry’s go-to selection._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Only ever have to talk to two people._

____

____

____________________As Harry set his bag down and placed his schedule in his see-through folder, he glanced around the room. There were twenty. People.  
Harry still wasn’t over the population adjustment. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________He thought about how these kids had been going to school together for such a long time now, and how he must look like such a fucking outsider.  
The other students chattered with each other excitedly, a few peering over their shoulders to catch a glimpse at the tall,gangly, new kid. They giggled amongst each other, excited to see their friends after a long summer, and Harry felt like dying._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Alone again it seems, Harry._

____

____

______________________Just then,_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Eh ehm,”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	3. Bashful Thoughts, Careless Wants, Emotional Involvement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis Tomlinson, excited for his junior year of high school is fully prepared to have fun and work hard. What he doesn't expect is a green-eyed boy to walk through his homeroom door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! sorry for the delay, this one took an era, also it has only been looked over a couple of times so I apologize for any typos, or grammar mistakes. New chapter will hopefully be up by next week! Now that my classes have finished I have more time to write, so enjoy! Kudos, comments, anything really hehe, is always appreciated. ;-)

Chapter 3- Bashful Thoughts, Careless Wants, Emotional Involvement

Song: Dream Boy

//L//

Louis Tomlinson loved school, Foxwood was like a second home to him. And so, the prospect of starting junior year with already completing his SATs during the summer was exciting, to put it lightly.  
He loved the open concept building that looked like it had been torn off of a part of Hogwarts, he loved the after school activities he took part in, and most of all, he loved his friends, Niall, Perrie, Liam, Zayn and Jesy. They were just... awesome. There wasn’t really another word to describe his friend group.  
There weren’t any ‘popular’ people at Foxwood admittedly, due to the fact that there weren’t many people per grade to begin with, so everyone just kinda knew everyone. But, Louis and his friends stuck together all of the time, genuinely not really feeling the need to hang out with anyone else, or add a new member to the gang. (Not that they were opposed, just that, well, most people didn’t really fit well with them.)

The Thursday that Louis’ junior year would start was a gorgeous day, he had gotten up early, which was out of the ordinary for himself, and gone for a swim in his pool. After taking a shower and spending a year looking in the mirror, fixing his hair into a feather-y quiff, Louis was ready to go.  
He kissed his mother on the cheek and bid her, along with their live-in housekeeper, goodbye before hopping into his refurbished dark green 1956 Ford Mustang, which yes, he had fixed up himself after receiving it as an end-of-his-sophomore-year gift.

His mom was the best, she was unlike any other woman on the planet and he loved her to death. Louis’ dad wasn’t a good man and Jay’s next husband, who were the parents to the first four of Louis’ younger sisters, wasn’t the right match for his mother either. Johannah Deakin didn’t depend on any man and certainly didn’t require one for money or for happiness, she had made her living as a poet and then romance book writer, adored by many females all across the globe. Jay was ‘comfortable,’ as she called it, but Louis knew that he wouldn’t have to worry about money ever. They were modest, didn’t advertise their wealth and kept to themselves while also being active members of their community.

Jay had moved the Tomlinson clan to Stalbridge when Louis turned twelve, two years after Fizzy had been born, from their Countryside villa in Doncaster, England, to the considerably large, Traditional New-England style household that they all called home. 

During Louis’ freshman year, Jay had met a very nice man, Daniel Deakin, and had a pair of twins, Ernest and Doris, with him. They had gotten married over the summer and were living ‘the Fairfield county dream,’ so to speak. 

Louis was content, perfectly happy with his peaceful life, except for one thing. 

Louis felt guilty, he did.  
He lived the perfect life, and was a happy young man who had anything any guy could ever ask for, except for someone. That someone was missing. 

Louis knew that he was probably rushing, and waiting for someone that most people found later on in their lives, that someone to be with for the rest of their life, but….. How could he possibly help it with a romance novelist as a mother? 

Louis always tried to push those thoughts to the back of his head, not great to focus on your love life and finding your potential soulmate when you have four AP classes ahead of you. But, Louis couldn’t help that those thoughts sometimes still managed to cloud his mind occasionally.  
-  
His heart was pounding with the excitement of the knowledge that his junior year had officially begun, and that he seemed to have quite a few classes with his friends. 

He was worried about that, especially due to the fact that, somehow during his sophomore year Louis had managed to get absolutely zero classes with Niall, Zayn and Jade, and had only managed to procure one Physics class with Liam and Perrie. However, it wouldn’t be like that this year. This year, Louis had at least one of his friends in every single one of his classes, except English that is, but that was alright, he was pumped nonetheless. 

Louis parked towards the back-left of the student parking lot and took a deep breath, unlatching his shiny keys and throwing them into his over-the-shoulder bag, embellished with the Foxwood school crest, and looked at his school.  
Only two more years. Holy shit. Gotta make ‘em count. 

Entering the school’s main entrance was like when he used to smell his mother’s clothes when she would come home from the city, familiar, but still a hint of a peculiar buzz. 

Louis was not the type of lad to be particular with arrival times, but he was consistent with being punctual on the first day of a new school year. The same jitters were there, and as he made his way to his homeroom class he saw Niall walking from the opposite end of the corridor and sped up to catch up with him. 

“Nialler, you great highlighter!” He jogged a few steps as Niall turned around, “Nice to see you man.” 

Niall smiled wide, returning Louis’ excitement with a pat on his back, “Excited much Lou?,” he teased. 

Louis scoffed, “Oh shut up, you know how exciting first days always are! You see Ni, you have to take advantage of that feeling of excitement that going to school has for the first three weeks of the year, before going to school feels like a job that starts at 4 o-clock in the fucking morining.” 

Niall chuckled loudly, as the pair approached the identical looking door of every other one in the building, 

“Nice to see that getting a 1490 on the SAT you took ahead of time didn’t change the absolute drama queen in you Lou.” 

Louis smirked at the playful tone that encompassed Niall’s voice, feeling a tad spirited at the reminder of his mind-boggling score. 

They entered the classroom, joking lightly about the all-nighter their friend group had pulled the previous tuesday night at Louis’ house. 

Louis had the house. Ya know, the one where all of the kid’s friends practically live there. He loved it, and over the summer, the group of six spent more time at Louis’s house then they ever had before, breaking the record as they had done the summer before. 

So there wasn’t much catching up to do between him and Niall, they chatted casually, taking a glance around their homeroom.  
_Hmmmmm_

__Niall and Himself were the only two in this homeroom, the other four of their friends having been put into the other of the two homeroom classes for the eleventh graders._ _

__The room seemed to be packed full except for the two of them and maybe another student or two. There were five available seats, one at the front of the room directly in front of Mrs. Schwebber’s desk, and then four at the very back of the room, the last two seats of the first row and the last two of the second._ _

__Niall and Louis wordlessly agreed on their choice of seats, Louis taking the back seat of the second row, and Niall plopping himself down on the seat directly in front of him._ _

__Whenever they had a class together, they always sat like that. Neither of them could tell you why, they just did._ _

__Homeroom functioned as a study hall at Foxwood and was an everyday class for Juniors and Seniors, it’s period varying from day to day. So, Niall and Louis knew that this class would be easy, fun for them. A little time during the day to chill out from their otherwise boisterous schedules._ _

__As they sat down, Niall turned his back towards the front of the class to discuss the new Nirvana poster he had bought last night with Louis._ _

_Does he really need another? That must be six by now, jesus christ._

__Louis listened attentively, giggling at his friend’s enthusiasm, when he heard the door open and in walked another student. Louis peeked over shortly, still attempting to listen to Niall, but registered what he had seen in approximately a millisecond._ _

_Emerald._

____

__

____When Louis had turned his head just for a moment to see the person walk through the door, he’d seen a flash of green. Louis didn’t take long to take another blinding glance at the young man caught in the doorway, the boy with Emerald eyes._ _ _ _

_Uh oh, _Louis apprehended.__

____

____

______He was utterly enchanting. This boy had chocolate curls pulled up into a dark green headband, puffy pink lips, with an attractive freckle to the left of his chin, a cutting jawline, and the most captivating eyes Louis ever seen in his entire life._ _ _ _ _ _

______He was tall, kind of lanky, but very refined-looking. He looked like a young man, but still had a childlike aura to himself._ _ _ _ _ _

_Oh my god._

____

____

________Louis could’ve gone on and on, inspecting the mysterious stranger’s every move, while noting the new discoveries he saw while gazing at him, the new treasures that Louis added to the ‘handsome list’ he had begun composing in his mind, when Niall begun waving his hands in front of Louis’s face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Earth to Louis William Tomlinson.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Oh. S- sorry Ni, kinda zoned out for a second there i guess.”  
Louis tried to choke out a half chuckle, it coming out sounding more like a short exhale of breath, as he attempted to draw his attention back to Niall, failing by seconds at a time to watch the curly headed boy look around the class for a seat. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Niall smirked knowingly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I see you’ve seen the first of the new addition to the Foxwood Junior class.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Louis looked at Niall intently,_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I didn’t know there was a new guy, why didn’t anyone tell me?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Louis was bewildered at how he could’ve missed something so interesting. There hadn’t been any new kids since he had started at Foxwood in the ninth grade, none, zero, zilch. So this was kind of big news for him, he was positive that no one else would find this interesting except for him, not even his friends, but Louis had always been the new kid, when he moved to Stalbridge in middle school, and when he started his freshman year at Foxwood, so having someone else take that spot was bewildering to him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I only found out, like, two days ago i think,” Niall replied. “He lives at the very tip of the Northern side, like super close to us, on Sheldrake I think.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He looked at Niall questioningly, raising an eyebrow._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“My mom.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Niall had the gossipist mother of all mothers. She was an absolute delight, and knew everything about everyone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_That’s why her hair is so big. It’s full of secrets._ _Not funny Louis_

____

____

__________Louis giggled, Niall was quite the beholder._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Niall then continued to rattle on about how his mom made cupcakes the previous night as Louis felt a rush of air go between him and the desk directly to his left._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________And there he was._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He was even more exquisite up close._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The boy seemed to have his head down, a stoic look to his face, soft with disappointment. And Louis didn’t like that. He didn’t want this stranger to frown or be upset ever, for whatever reason. It didn’t sit right in his bones with the curly haired man._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________After what had felt like minutes, or hours, or maybe even a year of just bearing his eyes into the new student, Niall hit him over the back of the head with his hand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Ow you wanker!” Louis whisper-hissed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Niall paid his comment no mind, turning erratically to face their desk-neighbor._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Eh-ehm!” The boy’s head slowly lifted up, shifting his eyes to Niall._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“You must be the new kid, right? I’m Niall Horan, how are ya.” Niall flashed his signature ‘win anyone over’ grin and stuck out his hand for a shake.  
The boy cracked a tentative smile, appearing caught-off guard at Niall’s extrovertedness. He raised his hand to meet Niall’s, and Louis stopped cold. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Hands. Hands. Hands. Hands. Hands._

____

____

____________He had these enormous hands, littered with rings, and Louis found them fitting._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Beautiful Hands, for a beautiful boy._

_Slow down you blooming idiot, you’re just staring at his hands now, he’s gonna think you’re a serial killer or something._

_Pull. It. Together._

____

____

______________Louis shook himself out of his daze as the boy spoke up,_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Yeah that would be me, I’m Harry.” He spoke softly, warily, as if he was trying to get his bearings still._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Louis nearly laughed, this guy seemed terrified to speak to them, little did he know Louis was near-death trying to find words to speak to Harry._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Harry_

____

____

________________His name fit himself perfectly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Along with his voice, slow, deep, and kind._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Well Harry, it is a delight to welcome you to your first day of captivity here at Foxwood” Harry chuckled, at Niall’s ridiculous statement, “and this elf behind me is Louis, Louis Tomlinson, who seems to have forgotten his manners, have we my boy.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Louis smiled as he rolled his eyes, “We are like the same height Niall, drop it you utter idiot.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Now or never_

____

____

__________________“I’m Louis, it’s really nice to meet you.” Their eyes met and Louis swore he melted in his seat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
